F Stop
by SweetT129
Summary: Carlisle is a photographer who is tired of his insecure model not working to her potential. He decides that she needs a bit more instruction to make her feel comfortable in her own skin, and he's just the one to give it to her.


Show Us Your Dark Side Contest

Title: F Stop 

Penname: mrsalreyami

Summary: Carlisle is a photographer who is tired of his insecure model not working to her potential. He decides that she needs a bit more instruction to make her feel comfortable in her own skin, and he's just the one to give it to her.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, etc. from Twilight are the property and creation of S. Meyer. I have simply used them to meet my own imaginings. This fic is rated MA, 18 + only.

Taking my camera bag out of my car, I walked toward my studio. I was shooting a new portfolio for Bella Swan this afternoon, and it was nearly time for our appointment. I had worked with her before; she was a relatively new model, having done several print ads so far, but no major contracts. I knew this was something she wanted to change. That was the reason I had suggested she come to me – I was the best photographer in the city, and if anyone could make this girl someone, it was me.

But if I was honest, that wasn't the only reason I asked her to come. No, the truth was, I had it bad for this girl. Every time I worked with her, I found myself fantasizing about bending her over the prop table or pushing her up against the door to the darkroom. Bella Swan was fucking hot. Sure, she seemed like a nice girl, and she'd never been anything less than polite when I'd worked with her, but I really didn't care. I wasn't looking for a wife, or even a girlfriend. I was just looking to fuck her senseless, until the only word she could remember was my name.

I thought back to the first time I'd seen her. She had been the model for a print ad I was shooting for McCarty's Dodge/Chrysler/Jeep, a local car dealership. The first thing I noticed about her wasn't her long hair that was the exact shade of the walnut coffee table in my living room, nor was it her big melted-chocolate eyes, or even her breasts, which I was absolutely sure upon first glance would fit right into my palms. No, the thing that caught my eye about Bella Swan was her deference – from the moment that we met, she showed respect and a bit of shyness toward me. The way she kept her eyes trained to the floor unless she was answering my question filled my mind with images of her bound on her knees before me, ready to serve my every whim.

I'd stayed completely professional while we worked that day, never letting on that I had any thought about her that did not have to do with the way she looked in front of my camera. Unfortunately, I had plenty to say about that. I knew it was her first paid gig as a model, so I did my best to go easy on her, correcting her gently each time, but I had to admit, it got frustrating after a while. I generally worked with seasoned models who were good at their jobs, and this girl was anything but.

However, when I was requested a few weeks later on another shoot with her as the lead, I accepted the job. This particular job took place in a newly built home, which had been decorated by Esme Platt. Esme was an excellent designer. She was quite beautiful, too, really, and would have made an excellent wife, had I been looking for that. But since I was not, we were simply good friends.

I walked into the house to begin the shoot, and shot Bella in a series of different shots. The first were of her in casual clothes, in the kitchen and living room. The kitchen was where the trouble began, actually. I had set my camera down on the island and walked to Bella, placing my hands on her waist and lifting her up so that she could sit on the countertop.

She looked up at me through her lashes as I set her down on the cool granite, hissing softly. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she immediately silenced and looked down, a light blush coloring her cheeks. It was in that moment that my will had most been tested where she was concerned; and, with a held breath and a hard swallow, I was able to stop myself from taking her right there in Esme Platt's brand new kitchen.

The day, and for that matter, my cock, only got harder when we moved to shoot in the upstairs master suite. We had taken an hour break before beginning these shots, wherein Bella had been with the Esme's stylist, Alice Brandon. When I walked into the suite to begin, I couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped from my lips. _Fuck._

Bella was sitting at a dressing table, her hair cascading down her back in large, soft curls. She was wearing a tiny robe made of a deep blue silk, and it was so short that most of her creamy, shapely thighs were visible.

As good as I was at my job, I could not deny that I was barely able to take the shots of her in the suite, and was incredibly impressed that any of them had come out well. Working with Bella was frustrating me to no end. She was so timid, so unsure of herself, that she constantly needed direction. My cock was straining against the zipper of my jeans as I posed her, over and over again, each time wishing that I was going to fuck the inhibitions out of her instead of take her picture.

There was one frame in particular that stood out to me – she was reaching up to take something off the shelf in the closet, her extended arm causing the hem of the robe to raise just the slightest bit. And though I couldn't actually see anything, knowing that the perfectly round, peachy cheeks of her ass were a mere few inches from being revealed to me set my mind into a tailspin. I let my imagination run wild, just for a moment, and pictured her bent across my lap, the hem of the her robe lifted completely, her ivory cheeks bared for me. In my mind, they did not remain ivory for long, as the firm slaps that I placed over them quickly turned them a bright pink. I smirked at the image, imagining the way she would moan each time my hand connected with her flesh, the sting and the feeling of being possessed by her master making her pussy wetter by the second...

I was brought out of my fantasy by Bella herself, when she called my name rather loudly. I opened my eyes and found her standing in front of me, for once showing the slightest bit of self-assurance. I shook my head, blinking several times to focus my attention back in the present, and then caught her eye.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll have to forgive me, I was slightly... Distracted."

She nodded, not saying a word, her shy demeanor and deference toward me returning as soon as I spoke her name, and strode back to her position by the closet. We returned to our work, and I made a conscious effort to finish quickly, returning home as soon as the last pose was captured to enjoy my fantasy from earlier a bit more actively.

Today would be my third time working with Bella Swan. This time was different from the others in that I could take whatever pictures I wanted. I had no guidelines, no requirements, no products to display. Only Bella. And she would be putty in my hands as I made her into the model that she wanted to be.

When I entered my studio, Bella was already dressed and waiting for me. I looked her over, and frowned slightly. From the moment I walked into the room, the only thing about Bella that bothered me the most was apparent. I sighed, frustrated before even beginning. I couldn't understand why she was a model, despite her beauty. This girl had no confidence. I could see in her eyes that she didn't have any idea just how desirable she was, and that she was uncomfortable in front of my camera. I would change that.

I decided to give her a chance to begin with, to see if anything had changed since the last time we'd worked together. A half an hour into the shoot, I was already irritated. She sat, her back towards me, looking over her shoulder, on the table. The position could have been one of raw sex appeal, but at this moment, it was not.

I furrowed my brow as I ran my eyes over her perfect body. I walked quickly across the room, my long legs easily clearing the distance between us. I stopped when my body was so close to hers that the soft cotton of my shirt brushed against the bared skin of her back. I reached up and took her hair in my hands, pulling it all back so that it fell in cascading waves down her back, then leaned into her, letting my lips whisper against her ear as I spoke.

"Isabella, you are much too beautiful to be so uncomfortable with your body. Show yourself to me."

I reached around her, letting my hand graze across her arm as I passed it, to take her chin in my hand, tipping it upwards. When I spoke again, I used a lower tone, my voice tinged with both sex and authority.

"Hold you chin up, Bella. Be proud of yourself."

I moved my hands down slowly, trailing one down her front, over the swell of her breasts and on down until I reached her navel, my other hand coming around the back of her head and then lightly tracing her spine to the small of her back. When both were in place, I pushed on her back, forcing her to arch it.

"Display yourself, Bella. Let me see your gorgeous curves."

Bella gasped, her eyes widening and face flushing slightly, but did not change her position. I smiled to myself, happy to see that she was following my instructions. That was something I would require of her.

I stepped back to look at her, my eyes taking in every inch of the woman before me. Her long hair teased the small of her back just above the place where the fabric of her shirt began, her head, now tipped back slightly with the tilting of her chin, gave off an air of haughtiness that made her sexuality increase exponentially. Her eyes were trained on me, smoldering with desire from my touch. Her shoulders here back now, the arch of her back pushing those perfect breasts up toward the heavens.  
"Yes," I whispered, taking a step back toward her. "This is how you should look for me."

Placing a hand on each wrist, I slowly floated them all the way up to her shoulders, feeling each of the tiny hairs on her arms rise to meet my hands. I chuckled darkly as I heard her breath hitch as my hands found her neck.

I leaned in, my breath warm on her neck as I spoke in a deep, husky voice. "Do you like it when I touch you, Isabella?"

She replied with a soft moan.

I began to trace her collarbone lightly with one finger, and I spoke to her again, this time letting the authority tinge my voice. "Tell me, Isabella, do you _want_ to be a model?" I waited for her whispered yes, and then continued. "Do you want me to make you one? To teach you how to become all you are capable of when you are in front of my camera? I am able, Isabella, and willing, to make you successful. Do you want that?"

She once again whispered in the affirmative, the sound of her breathing nearly heavier than that of her voice as I let my finger trace the line down her cleavage, circling under the swell of her breast before coming back up.

"You must do what I tell you, then. Let me take control of you, Isabella. Let me create you and shape you to my vision. Will you submit to me?"

Bella whimpered as she nodded her head. I smiled.

"You will be mine, Isabella," I said in a low voice. "And I will do with you whatever I please."

I reached both hands around her waist, crossed them over her chest, and took a breast in each palm, squeezing them, as I leaned in, letting my tongue lick over the rim of her ear. "And you will like it, too."

Bella began to mewl, and I immediately moved away from her. She whimpered at the loss of my touch, and I gave her a stern look.

"If you want my touch, Bella, you will have to earn it. Any pleasure I give you will be a reward for your hard work. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now, I believe we have pictures to take?"

I walked back to my camera, smirking all the way, knowing that Bella was now in the proper frame of mind to pose the way I needed her to. I picked it up, and turned back around to face her, smiling slightly to see the fire still burning in her eyes.

"Now, Bella, I want you to be that girl for me – that sexy, glamorous girl who knows she's beautiful, and wants everyone else to know it too. Show me, Isabella."

The next ten minutes were spent with me capturing frame after frame of Bella. I had never had so much success with her, and I was immensely pleased with the results I was getting. Once I was sure that I had more than enough pictures to prepare a portfolio for her, I set my camera to the side and sat down on the couch opposite where Bella remained posed.

When she saw me sit, she started to move, but I immediately stopped her. "No, Bella. I do not remember giving you permission to move."

She looked at me, almost indignantly, for the shortest moment before lowering her eyes, remembering her place. I would let it slide. This time.

Smirking, I began to speak to her. "I'm glad you understand, Isabella. You are mine to control now. Everything that you do in this room is with my permission. I am pleased with you. The way you worked for me in the last ten minutes is exactly what I want every time I take my camera out of it's bag. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you like to enjoy the reward that you earned for your work?"

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes, once again nodding her head.

"Good," I replied. "Turn, then, and face me." I waited as she followed my command. "Let you legs fall over the edge, yes. That's perfect, Isabella. Now, I want you to remove your dress."

Bella bit her lip, but silently did as I asked. As I watched her slowly pull the silk down over her naked breasts, I fought to prevent the moan from sounding at my first glimpse of her rosy nipples, already standing proudly, evidence of her body's reaction to my domination.

A short moment later, Bella sat on the table wearing only a lacy black thong. She looked up at me nervously through her lashes, waiting for my next command. Although it was her reward, I decided to let her wait, wanting to see how fully she had submitted to me.

I stood, and walked over to the table where my camera bag sat, and began slowly putting my things away while Bella watched from her perch. I glanced over at her only once, and was pleased to see that she had made no move to cover herself. I quickly packed the last of my lenses in the bag and walked back to the sofa where I had sat before, and smiled up at Bella.

"Touch yourself, Isabella. I want to watch your hands moving over those perfect breasts, letting them fill your palms. I want to see the pleasure appear on your face as you take your nipples between your fingers and tug them. Let me watch you. That is how you will pleasure me, Isabella."  
I took the remote off of the side table and changed to a new disk, filling the studio with the sound of Linkin Park's _My December_. The sensual music began, and Bella did not hesitate to follow my orders. As her open palms began to lightly trace over her torso, feeling the softness of her skin as it swelled over her breasts and down over her flat stomach.

My hands moved down as hers did, reaching for the button of my pants. I slipped it easily through the hole, then carefully lowered my zipper, finally giving my cock the freedom it had been waiting for. I sighed at the relief I felt, and returned my eyes to Bella.

Her fingertips were now moving up over her breasts, and I watched as her hands found their way up her neck and into her hair, pulling it up as they moved to the top of her head and then crossed over the top, coming back down the opposite side of her face. Her head tipped back and I heard her soft sigh as her hands reached her shoulders and then moved toward the center of her chest, each hand squeezing the breast of the opposite side hard at the same time that my own fist squeezed my length.

I watched with rapt attention as she began to slowly circle her nipples, getting closer and closer to the hardened peak each time, her back arching toward her touch. I began to slowly stroke my cock as I watched, no longer able to take so much visual stimulation without touching myself.

Bella's head rolled forward once again as she took her nipples between her index finger and thumb, rolling them a few times before she began to pull on them. I moaned softly as I saw the force with which she tugged, knowing that she would enjoy me being rough with her when we played, and stroked myself a bit harder. Her eyes met mine, and for just a moment, I allowed the sustained contact, enjoying the need in her eyes. She wanted more, and she knew that she could not have it unless I allowed her.

The eye contact was broken when she noticed my hand moving up and down my hardened length, and I smirked as I saw her take her lip between her teeth.

"Do you like what you see, Isabella? Are you happy to know that watching you has made me hard and needing release? Would you like to have a bit of relief too, Isabella, or should I leave you like this, just teasing yourself?"

She shook her head frantically, her eyes pleading with me to allow her more.

"Remove your panties, Bella," I commanded.

She released her nipples and let her perfect breasts lay against her chest once again, sliding her hands over her sides. She took the tiny lace strips that lay over her hips and pushed them down to her knees, letting them fall on their own from there.

I kept my eyes on the lace, rather than her body, watching as it floated down of its own accord, slipping off over her pointed toes and falling to the floor. My breath hitched slightly as I stared at the little puddle of lace on the floor, and then let my eyes slowly move up over her body, taking in the milky white skin of her legs as I got closer and closer to seeing her pussy for the first time. I bit my cheek when my eyes finally reached it, but was unable to withhold the moan.

"Mmmm... Isabella, you have such a beautiful pussy. There are so many things I could do to it. For now, though, I am content to let you be the one to play with it, while I enjoy the show."

Bella's hands, which sat crossed over her stomach before I spoke, began to move as soon as I stopped speaking. She reached down to her knees, pulling them apart, exposing herself to me fully, and then ghosted her fingertips over her inner thighs.

"Look at me, Bella. Until I tell you otherwise, I want your eyes on me."

She followed my instruction, looking up into my eyes as her right hand moved to cover her sex, her left hand continuing to move up her body until she reached her breast, flicking her nipples as she cupped her pussy and began moving the heel of her hand against her clit. I increased the pressure of the strokes of my hand over my cock in response.

"Put your fingers inside yourself, Isabella. I want to see them move in and out of you. Slowly."

As I stared in rapt attention, Bella's index and middle fingers disappeared into her, and I looked up just in time to see her mouth fall open and her head fall back with pleasure.

"Keep your eyes on me, Isabella. If you cannot follow my instructions, I will not allow you to finish. You do want to cum, don't you, Isabella?"

She whimpered as she forced her head back down, returning her eyes to my face.

"That's my good girl," I said lowly. "Now take those fingers out of yourself and take them up to your lips. I want you to taste yourself."

She locked her eyes with mine, and I could barely pay attention to the hand that moved toward her mouth as I stared into the lust-filled, darkened eyes of my Isabella. I tore my eyes from hers, though, as hers began to roll backward in her head, and I saw her tongue flitting over her knuckles, enjoying every bit of her essence. I stroked my cock faster, reaching down to remove my pants completely.

"You like it, don't you, Isabella? I bet you are delicious. Reach down again, Isabella. Gather more of your sweetness and share it with me."

I stood up and walked toward her purposefully, never taking my eyes off of her hand or my hand off of my cock. I watched as her fingers dipped into her pussy once again, and then withdrew, lifting to my lips. I opened my mouth and let her slide them in, letting my tongue swirl around them both as I sucked on them, moaning at her flavor.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned as her fingers slipped out of my mouth.

I could feel myself getting closer, and was ready to feel the relief that my orgasm would bring me. I returned my eyes to hers, and spoke once again with the authoritative tone.

"Fuck yourself, Bella. Make yourself cum. Think of me as you enjoy your fingers moving inside of you. Think of how it feels to know that you are mine, that I own you, that I will use you in any way I see fit. Think of what it will feel like to call me your master."

Both of our hands sped up in our ministrations, she using three fingers now, as well as the palm of her hand against her clit, and I pumping my cock hard, thrusting my hips slightly into my hand as I got closer and closer, thinking of how she would look wearing my family's crest on a collar around her neck.

"Tell me, Isabella. Tell me who you belong to," I demanded through my heavy breaths.

Her eyes squeezed shut and I saw her entire body tense as she threw her head back, crying out one word as she came: Yours.

It was enough to throw me over the edge, and I growled loudly as I came in spurts onto her belly, watching the viscous fluid of my pleasure bead against her smooth skin.

Laying one hand on the table, panting softly, I took a moment to collect myself before looking up at her once again, lying back against the table, her hand unmoved and her chest heaving with her heavy breaths.

"You did well, my Isabella. I am pleased with you."


End file.
